battlebornfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Виски Фокстрот/Путь
Здесь представлены испытания, награды и содержание пути Виски Фокстрота. Путь - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" RDC-WF02-1221 РАЗЫСКИВАЕТСЯ в связи с самовольным оставлением службы в Объединенных Миротворческих Республиках. Обвиняемый предположительно ВООРУЖЕН, ОПАСЕН и РАССЕРЖЕН. Рейна Валерия НЕ СМОТРИТЕ ЕМУ В ЛИЦО. ВСЯКИЙ, КТО ПОСМОТРИТ ЕМУ В ЛИЦО, ВСПЫХНЕТ НА МЕСТЕ. (НЕ ПОДТВЕРЖДЕНО) 589 000 000,00 кр. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" RDC-WF02-1221 is WANTED for desertion of his post in the United Peacekeeping Republics. Subject should be considered ARMED and DANGEROUS and ANGRY. Reyna Valeria DO NOT LOOK AT HIS FACE. ANYONE WHO LOOKS AT HIS FACE WILL BURST INTO FLAMES. (UNCONFIRMED) 589,000,000.00 credits }} }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Повторно изучая наш банк ранних галахадримских клонов, мы обнаружили... подозрительного субъекта. Вся группа была помечена к списанию, но образец за номером WF02-1221 оказалось очень трудно уничтожить. Он очень хитер и, несмотря на все старания наших лучших сотрудников, его так и не удалось задержать и убить. Несмотря на то, что подобная изворотливость обычно поощряется в новобранцах ОМР, WF02-1221 оказался слишком неустойчивым для боевых действий в составе подразделения и будет отправлен на работу при столовой ОМР – по крайней мере, пока мы не придумаем, что с ним делать. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" In revisiting our bank of early galahadrim clones, we've discovered a subject that's... suspicious. While this batch was due to be discarded, one particular specimen, subject WF02-1221, has proven hard to destroy. He's quite wily, and, despite our best efforts, has evaded murder containment by even our best men. While this degree of evasiveness is normally quite desirable among UPR recruits, WF02-1221 has been deemed unsuitable for joint operations and will be reassigned to the UPR dining facilities – at least, until we figure out what do do with him. }} :Изображение: }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Эй,Майк. Это Виски Фокстрот. Хорош психовать. Я знаю, что ты психуешь, и хочу, чтоб ты, это... все, хватит. Хорошо? Лады? Лады. Так, теперь слушай, потому что не всякому удается поболтать с молодой, более глупой версией его самого. Майк, послушай: ты – идиот. Ты – клон идиота, и каким-то образом ты стал еще глупее в процессе. Ты хвастлив. Ты заносчив. Ты швыряешься дурацкими фразами, смысла которых не понимаешь. Ты СЛИШКОМ часто смотришь телек. И ты тратишь очень, очень много времени на чистку оружия и разговоры с ним. Про тебя молва идет, Майк. Много молвы. Я понимаю, что я для тебя – что-то вроде кинозвезды, потому что я был на войне, надирал задницы и каким-то чудом выжил. Ты хочешь знать, как у меня эта хрень получилась? Я поумнел. Стал меньше болтать. Больше думать. Если ты поступишь так же, то доживешь до моего возраста. Майк, нас, вояк ВБР, уже немного осталось. А значит, нам надо держаться вместе. Послушай моего совета и, б***, запомни его: держи рот на замке, думай башкой и не спускай глаз с цели. Чмоки-чмоки, Виски Фокстрот. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" Hey Mike. It's Whiskey Foxtrot. Stop freaking out. I know you're freaking out, and I want you to, like, stop that. Okay? We good? Good. Now listen up, because not everybody gets the opportunity to chat up a younger, dumber version of themselves. Here's the rub, Mike: you're an idiot. You were cloned from an idiot, and somehow, they made you even stupider in the process. You're loud. You're arrogant. You spit dumbass catch phrases that you don't understand. You watch too much TV. And you spend way, WAY too much time cleaning and talking to your gun. People are talkin', Mike. Whole lotta talkin'. I get that I'm something of a celebrity to you, because I've been out there, kickin' ass and takin' names, and against all odds, I'm not dead. And you wanna know how I pulled that s**t off? I smarted the hell up. Talked less. Thought more. And if you do the same, you might live to be as old as I am. Ain't many left of us RDC troopers, Mike. I guess that means we gotta stick together. So take this advice, and for f**k's sake, don't forget it: keep your mouth shut, your head in the game, and your eyes on the objective. XOXO, Whiskey Foxtrot. }} :Аудио: ::Файл:Lore_-_Whiskey_Foxtrot_-_Going_Alone.ogg }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" @wf_2201: Груз доставлен. Как тебе? Модификации винтовки и мусорной пушки очень даже ничего. Плату перечислил по обычному каналу. Особенно круто, что гранаты-липучки теперь держатся на чем угодно. Штатные боеприпасы ОМР ни не липнут. И как раз под цвет моих сапог. Сейчас их полайкаю. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" @wf_2201: Package is inbound. Let me know what you think. These modifications to the rifle and scrap cannon are good work. Payment's going through our normal channels now. I especially appreciate the multi-surface adaptations you've modded in on the sticky bombs – these UPR-issued bombs won't stick to . Also, the paint job matches my boots. Clicking “LIKE” right now. }} :'Изображение': }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Сколько Майков надо, чтобы поменять плазмид на панели кристаллов? Ни одного. Они все умирают где-то в другом месте. Вошли два Майка. Ни один не вышел. Потому что им никто не приказал. Вот они и остались. Тупицы. Что будет, если скрестить Майка и зайцеослика-зомби? Один мозг. (Подсказка: это не мозг Майка. Но лучше было так. Потому что тогда зайцеослик-зомби напал бы на него и съел его мозг. Я бы заплатил за такое шоу. О да.) Бум – и не стало Майка. Я как-то коротал время, увлекаясь эстрадной комедией. Я рассказал шутку, потом уронил микрофон на Майка. Он уже не поднялся, потому что я раздавил ему шею ботинком. Майк, король Майк и королева Майк зашли в бар. Я его застрелил. Всех троих. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" How many Mikes does it take to change the plasmite in a shard pad? None. They're too busy dying elsewhere. Two Mikes enter. No Mikes leave. No one told them to, so they stayed inside. Stupid. What do you get if you cross a Mike and a zombie harresburra? One brain. (Hint: it's not the Mike's. But I wish it was. Because then the zombie harresburra might attack him and eat his brain. I would pay top credits to watch that. Oh yeah I would.) Boom goes the Mike. I once tried stand-up comedy to pass the time. I told a joke, then dropped the Mike. He didn't get back up because I crushed his neck with my boot. A Mike, a King Mike, and a Queen Mike walked into a bar. I shot him. All three of him. }} :Изображение': }} }} Награда *По открытию пути «'Как тебе, Майк?» – провокация «Отжимания для сильных'» (см. здесь) *По открытию всего пути – снаряжение – Галахадрическая оружейная смазка **Является частью испытания «Повелитель Виски Фокстрота», награда – облик «'Темный Фокстрот!» (см. здесь) и звание «Повелитель Виски Фокстрота'» Финальное изображение Lore-whiskey-foxtrot.png Примечания *В русской версии текста пути «'Герой-одиночка'» допущена ошибка в аббревиатуре Отряда быстрого реагирования ("ВБР" вместо "ОБР") и, возможно, в сказанном далее Виски ругательстве. *В оригинальном тексте пути «'Как тебе, Майк?'''» есть каламбур: "Майк" созвучно слову "mic" – "микрофон", микрофон бросают (англ. "drop the mic") в конце выступления, символизируя свой триумф или неопровержимую правоту. В русской версии эту игру слов перевели как "уронил микрофон на Майка". en:Whiskey Foxtrot/Lore Категория:Путь героев